1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tie down apparatus for securing a wheelchair in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a tie down apparatus which has a forward tie down for securing the wheelchair to the floor and a fixed length connection link joined to a floor support means which is secured to the floor of the vehicle at the rear of the wheelchair which holds the wheelchair.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of hold down devices. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,847 to Schiowitz; 4,060,271 to Williams; 4,257,644 to Stephens; 4,389,056 to Tenniswood; 4,427,210 to Wevers; 4,492,403 to Blomgren et al, 4,623,289 to Apostolos, and German Pat. Nos. 615,830 and 2,827,377. All of the prior art devices are relatively complicated, do not adequately secure the wheelchair to the floor of the vehicle because of the use of flexible and sometimes elastic belts for holding the wheelchair against forward movement relative to the floor and/or are difficult to use for securing the wheelchair to the floor of the vehicle. Belts or chains as tie downs are relatively long and require considerable room in the vehicle thus reducing the number of wheelchairs which can be carried in a given space in the vehicle. Further the lap belts for these prior art tie down apparatus are not secured directly to the floor of the vehicle in a metal to metal connection.